


Night

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Haiku, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Pylea's sky has

Two suns. But only one moon.

Pretend like it's home.


End file.
